1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a connector for use with a circuit board contained in an electrical junction box for motor vehicles or the like, and more particularly, to the mounting structure in which the connector is fixed to the circuit board, and at the same time, the connector is supported on wiring boards thereby to reinforce fixation force of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional mounting structure of a connector for use with a circuit board.
The connector 51 for use with the circuit board (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cboard side connectorxe2x80x9d) is incorporated into an electrical junction box (not shown) in a state fixed to a vertical circuit board 7 by means of male screw members 40. The board side connector 51 is vertically positioned, and horizontally projecting fixing parts 8 are fixed to the circuit board 7 by means of the above mentioned male screw members 40 such as small screws, bolts, etc.
Threaded portions (shaft portions) 40a of the male screw members 40 are screwed into the fixing parts 8 respectively through holes formed in the circuit board 7, with their heads 40b pressed on one face of the circuit board 7 while the fixing parts 8 are pressed on the other face of the circuit board 7, thereby clamping the circuit board 7 between the heads 40b and the fixing parts 8. The fixing parts 8 are formed of synthetic resin integrally with a connector housing 52 and provided with holes having a smaller diameter than the threaded portions 40a, into which the threaded portions 40a are forcibly screwed in a tap-like manner. It is also possible to provide nuts which are female screw members and embedded in the fixing parts 8. Because this incurs an increase of cost, however, the tap-like screwing method has been generally employed.
The board side connector 51 is of a female type having a connector engaging chamber 53. A male type connector 37 to be mated is inserted for engagement into the connector engaging chamber 53 through an upper opening 53a. The male type connector 37 is attached to an end of a wire harness for example, and contains female type terminals (not shown) insider
In the connector engaging chamber 53 of the board side connector 51, are positioned one of electrical contact portions 26 of a plurality of plate-like or pin-like male type terminals 25 which are bent in a substantially L-shape, protruding in a vertical direction. Portions rectilinearly continued from the one electrical contact portions 26 are passed through a bottom wall of the connector housing 52, and bent at an angle of 90xc2x0 outside the connector housing 52. The other electrical contact portions 27 extending in a horizontal direction are passed through holes in the circuit board 7 to be fixed for connection to a printed circuit on the circuit board 7 by soldering 41. The printed circuit is formed in a desired pattern on a board face at a side where the heads 40b of the male screw members 40 are adapted to contact. In place of the printed circuit, it is possible to form other types of circuits such as a copper foil circuit. The one portions 26 of the male type terminals 25 are fixed to the bottom wall 54 of the connector housing 52 by pressure fitting or insert molding.
The circuit board 7 is contained in the electrical junction box in a state supported by a lower case 5, and the board side connector 51 is engaged in a hole in an upper case (not shown) so as to project slightly upward of the hole. A plurality of bus bar wiring boards 4 are stacked and horizontally arranged above the lower case 5. The lower case 5 and the upper case constitute a junction box body formed of synthetic resin.
However, in the conventional mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board as described above, when the mating male type connector 37 is inserted into the board side connector 51 from the above, the board side connector 51 is pressed downward by an action of leverage at joints between the fixing parts 8 and the male screw members 40 as fulcrums, and tends to be flexed. In this case, there has been such an anxiety that the male type terminals 25 may be flexed integrally, and may strain the soldered parts 41 between the circuit board 7 and the male type terminals 25, causing cracks in the soldered parts.
Moreover, there has been such an anxiety that excessive force may be exerted on the joints between the fixing parts 8 of the board side connector 51 and the male screw members 40, and the circuit board 7 may be likely to be deformed or damaged. Further, because the board side connector 51 pushed by the mating connector 37 is slightly inclined together with the one electrical contact positions 26 of the terminals 25, insertion of the mating connector 37 into the connector engaging chamber 53 cannot be smoothly performed. As the results, insertion force of the connector 37 will be increased to deteriorate its insertion ability, and at the same time, both the connectors 37 and 51 as well as the terminals in the connectors 31, 51 may be pried by each other and apt to be damaged.
The above described problems may also occur, when the circuit board 7 or the board side connector 51 is arranged horizontally instead of vertically, and the mating connector 37 is engaged with the board side connector 51 from the side.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure of a connector for use with a circuit board which facilitates smooth engagement and connection of the connector with a mating connector, without straining soldered parts between the circuit board and terminals, the terminals themselves, the fixing parts of the connector, or the circuit board.
In order to attain the above described object, there is provided, according to the present invention, a mounting structure of a connector for use with a circuit board comprising a fixing part provided on one side of the connector and fixed to the circuit board, terminals contained in the connector and connected to the circuit board by soldering, at least one wiring board arranged adjacent to the circuit board, and a supporting part provided on the other side of the connector and projected from the connector, wherein the supporting part is abutted against the wiring board enabling the connector to be supported by both the supporting part and the fixing part.
In the above described structure, because one side of the connector for use with the circuit board is supported by the circuit board at the fixing part, while the other side of the connector is supported by the wiring board at the supporting part, the connector can be supported on both sides and prevented from being inclined with respect to the fixing part as a fulcrum when the connector is engaged with a mating connector. As the results, excessive force will not be exerted on soldered joints between the terminals and the circuit board, and cracks, of the soldered joints, damage or deformation of the circuit board at the fixing part, etc. will be prevented. Accordingly, smooth engagement with the mating connector can be performed without prying.
In the mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board according to another aspect of the present invention, the fixing part and the supporting part are projected in directions intersecting at a right angle, and the supporting part is abutted against the wiring board in a direction in which the mating connector is engaged with the connector.
In the above described structure, the projecting direction of the supporting part is in conformity with a direction of the pressure of the mating connector when the mating connector is engaged with the connector. Therefore, since no bending force is applied to the supporting part, the supporting part will not be flexed, but can firmly receive the pressure of the mating connector.
In the mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board according to still another aspect of the present invention, a pair of the supporting parts are provided on both sides of the connector.
In the above described structure, the connector for use with the circuit board can be supported by the supporting parts on both sides in a stable manner, and will be prevented from being inclined in a lateral direction (in a direction in parallel to the circuit board).
In the mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board according to a further aspect of the present invention, a pair of the supporting parts are formed in a wall-like shape, and the terminals are surrounded by the supporting parts to be positioned therein.
In the above described structure, the terminals are surrounded by the supporting parts and protected from an interference with the exterior. Moreover, an area of the connector to be abutted against the circuit board will be increased owing to the wall-like supporting parts, and can withstand still larger force on occasion of engagement of the connectors, interference with the exterior or so.
In the mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board according to a still further aspect of the present invention, the supporting part is projected longer than the terminals toward the wiring board.
In the above described structure, since interference of the terminals with the wiring board will be prevented, deformation or damage of the terminals and the wiring board, short circuit between them, etc. will be avoided.
In the mounting structure of the connector for use with the circuit board according to a still further aspect of the present invention, the circuit board and the wiring board are contained in a junction box body, and the connector is positioned in an insertion hole formed in the junction box body.
In the above described structure, as the circuit board and the wiring board are held in the junction box body, the pressure when the mating connector is engaged with the connector can be firmly received by cooperation of the fixing part, the circuit board, and the junction box body, as well as by cooperation of the supporting part, the wiring board, and the junction box boy. The connector for use with the circuit board is engaged in the insertion hole of the junction box body and retained without a backlash. An electrical junction box is constituted at least by the circuit board, the connector, the wiring board, and the junction box body.